


Solace's sister

by justanotherwritingaddict



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Solangelo - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, Ship, bromances, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, snuggles, solangelo, willico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwritingaddict/pseuds/justanotherwritingaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solangelo fic about Will's younger sister, who the seven and Nico are very protective over. What will happen when she gets into a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace's sister

Nico's POV:

I sat on my cot, playing with the hem of my shirt as I waited for a nurse to come and check on me. Will had dragged me here after demanding three days in the infirmary, and I was getting restless. The cot was at the edge of the infirmary, which was filled with other injured demi-gods and healers. Some sunshine was filtering through the curtains, and I held out my arm into the beam of light. It was still solid, but barely, and the tips of my fingers had filtered into black smoke. I sighed and sat back into my pillows, drawing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. I was getting better, with Will having gotten me to eat, change out of that ridiculous shirt, and re-stitched the werewolf claw marks covering my arms and torso. 

I perked up when I heard Will's voice, but then looked back down when I realized that he wasn't talking to me. He was standing at the door, an iris message in front of him, and was talking to a girl who appeared to be about thirteen, with unruly blonde curls and Will's sparkling blue eyes. Jealousy flashed through me, before I realized that this must be Sophia, his younger sister and fellow child of Apollo. Apparently, she was going to be attending Camp Half-blood year round, since her powers had sparked up, and was arriving very soon. She appeared to be in a small garden, poised on the edge of the fountain and laughing at something Will had said. She waved goodbye and blew him a kiss before waving her hand through the iris message to terminate it. Will smiled and ran a hand through his hair, watching out the door. I got up and made my way over to him, ignoring the severe looks from healers before Will noticed me and gave a look.

"What?" I inquired sheepishly, crossing my arms, before I found myself hefted over his shoulder and across the room to be plopped onto the bed.

"My sister will be here soon and if she sees someone in your condition up and about in my infirmary, she'll rip me a new one." his slightly southern accent made my heart sing, but I pouted anyways.

"What does she have to do with this anyways? She won't even be here until tonight."

"She'll be here any minute, Nico, trust me. Then you'll see why we don't do things to aggravate her."

"Oh, will we?" I perked an eyebrow, and he was about to answer, but a sweet voice cut in.

"Yeah, Will, will we?" Sophia had materialized behind him in a cloud of yellow light, her small frame enveloped in warmth. Although Hazel was better at it, I could still sense auras, and her was strong. She was bright and warm and happy, and there was a certain maternal air about her. She leaned forward and hugged Will, and he hugged back fiercely.

"Sophia! This is Nico; Nico, Sophia."

She held out a hand to me and I hesitantly shook it, wincing. A look of concern came over her face and she stepped forward, her eyes looking over me critically. Will, behind us, held his breath as she examined the stitches on my bicep, crossing his fingers. Her fingers prodded them expertly, until finally, she said, "Your stitches are getting better, Nico. Those scratches seem to be closing up nicely. But, um," she paused and looked back at him apologetically, "They probably won't-"

"Close up, I know. They're werewolf scratches." she winced and nodded.

"Mind if I-" I she gestured to my arm, and he looked over at me.

"I haven't been able to channel much healing magic, with Apollo MIA, but if Nico's okay with it, you're welcome to it."

She looked over at me hopefully and I nodded slowly. I still wasn't fond of people touching me, but Will had gotten me used to a healing touch. She smiled and placed her palms over the stitches, and the skin there warmed immediately, little wisps of light gathering around her hands. The wormed their way into the cuts and skin formed over the open wounds, the stitches falling away and the warmth filling me up. I sighed in contentment and she removed her hands, a small smile on her face as she stepped away. I rotated my shoulder and noted in satisfaction that the skin didn't stretch oddly, and Will looked on proudly.

"Good job, sis. You're getting better." he praised her, and she blushed and bounced on the balls of her feet, hugging herself. She was rather pretty, by all standards, and if I was straight? Wow. But I wasn't thankfully. She wore a blue dress with a loose knitted white sweater, both falling to about her knees. Around her neck hung a silver sun pendant, resting between her collar-bones. her curly blonde hair was long, to her waist, her bangs pinned back and out of her face with bobby-pins, and her sweet face was speckled with soft freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were just like Will's, light blue and sparkling, and all in all, she was a picture perfect southern sweetheart. On her feet there were white flats, and she wore a rainbow anklet with silver beads sprinkled among the other beads. 

"Thanks, Will. This infirmary is so cute!" she squeaked, pointing to the flowers on every windowsill and the colorful smiley-face curtains. Even the wall-paper was a collection of puppies and kittens. I rolled my eyes as Will nodded enthusiastically, Showing her around excitedly. I wasn't really listening to that, and when they returned to me a half-hour later, I had gone back to trying to sleep.

"Come on, babe, let's go show her the rest of camp!" Will called out, making me grumbled and burrow deeper into the covers. Then I heard a squeal.

"Oh my god! You two are a thing? I ship it!" came Sophia's response, and I blushed furiously, shooting out of the blankets.

"You can't ship people in real life," Will's response came, much to my embarrassment.

"Oh, come on Will, who are you to say who she can and can't ship? You are no child of Aphrodite, after all," Piper's voice came from the entrance to the clinic, immediately sedating Will's scolding with charm speak. She walked over to us and shook Sophia's hand, smiling. Sophia blushed and looked down, studying her shoes, and it was immediately clear to me that Piper's good looks were to blame. Maybe Will's homosexuality ran in the family? Piper seemed to notice this and laughed, clucking at Sophia. "Sorry, mini-solace. I'm taken," 

Sophia turned beet red and began to stutter. "Oh, no, I just- um-" she then buried her face in her hands, still burning, before laughing along with Piper and giving in. 

She raised her face, responding, "Don't worry, Miss Aphrodite, so am I." At this, Will stiffened and took one look at her before narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me, young lady, you are not." he glared at her, and she avoided his gaze.

"Did I say taken? I meant, um..." she hesitated, and Will crossed his arms. She sighed in defeat. "Will, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" he prodded her with his eyes.

"Do you remember Lydia Green?" her gaze was still turned downwards.

"That good for nothing drug addict?" he growled.

"Come on Will, she's not that bad. She's just a little depressing. NOT a drug addict!"

"You're dating her?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. We go out for ice cream, and-"

"Not anymore."

"But-"

"That's final, Sophia. And I don't want to hear anything more about it, got it?"

"Yes," she sighed, "She said she was going to break up with me if I left anyways."

"What a bitch!" he yelled, dropping his stethoscope in anger.

Sophia just rolled her eyes and followed him as he led her, ranting out of the infirmary.


End file.
